True Mate's!
by XRyuraX
Summary: <html><head></head>Ryura's the leader of the dragon clan and one of the most powerful demons on the demon side of the human demon war. Bankotsu is a young mercenary given the job to kill him but is captured by Ryura to get the location of the human camp. Neither knew what fate had in store for them, a fate that would cause the end of the war. This will be rated M for reasons don't like don't read.</html>


Kira: Okay so this is a small story of how Ryura met Bankotsu and what happened to between them and Sazuku. You don't to have read Tokyo mythical mews or Time to save the world again to read this as it doesn't have much relevance to those two stories. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Caught!<p>

A groan fell from gritted teeth as crimson eyes looked over the latest report from their troop in the north, there was still no sign of the human's compound. A knock on the door made the eyes look to the door, flaring his aura to let the person know they had permission to enter. The person walked in and bowed to his lord. "Lord Ryura, the guards have caught a human boy on the outskirts of the castle and are bringing him here. They say that he was here to kill you" said the male. Ryura scoffed and stood up, walking to the male.

"Take me to this human" he replied and the male nodded. They walked out of the doors, the lords teal blue braid bouncing behind him as he walked and walked through corridors towards the northern gates, where two of the demons men held a young man down on his knees, swearing up at the soldiers. Ryura stood in front of the human and looked down at him, the human looking up in response. "What is your name boy?"

"Tsk, why in the hell would I tell you demon" replied the boy glaring up at the demon lord. Ryura narrowed his eyes and looked to the side as two other demons joined his side. The young male on his left had long dark brown hair in a braid to his waist with two thin bangs faming his face, crimson eyes looking down at the human with disgust. The other elder looking male stood to his right had dark green eyes that roamed the humans body, brown bangs hung over his eyes as the rest was pulled up into high pony that stopped mid back. A silk dark green haori hung to his knees with white hakamas under and brown boots stopped at his shins.

"Boy I would watch who your talking too" said the green eyed demon. The young male glared at the three demons in front of him, all looking down at him with different emotions in their eyes. The young male had long black hair that hung to his waist in a braid with bangs that framed his cobalt blue eyes and four pointed purple star in the middle of his fore head. Ryura looked to his men who were carrying a huge sword before looking back at the human boy.

"That sword, is it yours pup?" asked Ryura making the boy look to him. He narrowed his eyes at the demon male who looked down at him.

"And what if it is demon" he hissed making the green eyed demon chuckle.

"Feisty one isn't he Ryura" he said making the dark haired male glare at the other.

"More like an annoying disrespectful piece of shit" hissed the younger male making the human glare at him.

"We will see who's disrespectful when am dancing on your grave demon" he replied making the male take a step forward, Ryura's right arm holding him back from going for the human.

"Hiten calm down" said Ryura putting his arm back to his side. Hiten rolled his eyes and stood back to the elder's side. Ryura leaned down and took the boys chin in-between his finger and thumb, making him look at him. "I hear you are here to kill me child, who may I ask ordered a child like you to do such a stupid thing like that. They must have known you would be killed before you even had a chance, even with a big sword like that"

"Fuck you asshole, I will kill you don't you worry about that demon. I have killed plenty of your kind, you and your little friends will be no different" hissed the boy pulling away from Ryura's grip. He tried to go at the demon but was held back by his captors.

"I can't wait to see that little boy, you must know where the human base is. Take him to the dungeons, you will stay there until you tell us why the human base is and you will tell us boy, one way or another" said Ryura as he stood up. The boy swore and tried to pull away as they took him inside of the castle. "Put the sword in my personal weapons room"

"Yes my lord" said the two demons carrying it.

"Why didn't you just kill him" hissed Hiten making Ryura turn to the younger with a smirk on his face.

"Because young Hiten, by the time we are finished with him we will have the whereabouts of the human base. Sazuku I want you to have some sessions with him, get it out of him just don't kill him" said Ryura looking to the green eyes demon.

"As you wish Ryura, it will be fun to see how long it will take until he brakes. Feisty ones like him are the most fun" replied Sazuku smirking, showing off his sharp fangs. Ryura rolled his eyes at his second in command and then turned to the younger demon. "Come pup, it's time for you lessons. It won't be long until you become lord of the thunder demon tribe and I still have a lot to teach you before then"

"Am coming" replied Hiten as he caught up to the elder as they walked back into the castle. Sazuku put a finger to his lips as a chuckle fell from his lips.

"Am going to have so much fun with that human pup, so cute" he said before following the other two demons into the castle, thinking of all the things he was going to do to the human to get him to talk.


End file.
